lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Geronimo Jackson
vistiendo una camisa de la banda.]] muestra un póster de la banda.]] Geronimo Jackson es una banda de los años 70. Poco se sabe de este grupo, pero Lost se han hecho referencias a ella una vez por temporada, empezando en la segunda. En Lost * Charlie y Hurley encontraron el álbum Magna Carta entre la colección discográfica de El Cisne. Incluso tras llamarse a sí mismo "un experto en todo lo relacionado con la música", Charlie confesó que nunca había oído hablar de la desconocida banda (tampoco Sayid). A Locke más tarde le llamó la atenció el álbum Magna Carta mientras echaba un vistazo a la colección. * El policía encubierto Eddie Colburn llevaba una camiseta con la portada del álbum Magna Carta impresa en la parte de delante. Declaró que era una de las "viejas camisetas de mi padre". El líder de la comunidad Mike remarcó que el padre de Eddie tenía un "gusto excelente". * Un póster de Geronimo Jackson adornaba el reverso de la puerta de la taquilla en la que un John Locke adolescente fue encerrado. * Charlotte hace referencia al grupo durante sus continuos delirios: "Sube el volumen, me encanta Geronimo Jackson". * En la Camiseta que lleva Rosie, mientras baila con Jerry. En podcasts *Los productores Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse parecieron sugerir que la banda era real. "Son una banda de la que poca gente ha oído hablar. Sólo sacaraon un álbum muy oscuro en la segunda mitad de los '70s". * Los productores afirmaron que en realidad era una banda auténtica, muy desconocida, de los 70. En The Lost Experience *Parte del audio escuchado al llamar a la línea telefónica Hanso contenía un DJ danés haciendo sonar "rock clásico de los años 60 y 70, incluyendo una grabación exclusiva del primer álbum completo de Geronimo Jackson, Magna Carta." (El texto está traducido) *En su podcast del 26 de junio de 2006, DJ Dan dijo, "Es igual, el caso es que el blog de Rachel está bien, ¡pero no tengo tiempo de averiguar qué canción de Geronimo Jackson está escuchando la pequeña Suzy Cornbelt cuando extraña a su mamaíta!" *En su entrada blog de Italia 05, Rachel lamentó: "¿Conocéis ese estribillo de Geronimo Jackson? Dice así: 'She left me on the boardwalk/With my head held in my hands...' (Ella me dejó en el andén/y yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza) Bueno, ha estado repitiéndose en mi cabeza todo el día, una y otra vez, y otra..." *En el primer podcast en directo del 11 de agosto de 2006, Dan identificó a Keith Strutter como el guitarrista y fundador de Geronimo Jackson, y notó que la anterior banda de Strutter se llamaba Karma Imperative (La Imperativa Karma). También dijo que Strutter empezó con Geronimo Jackson en los 60. ** Durante el podcast del 5 de julio de DJ Dan, un oyente llamado Anthony llamó diciendo que en los 70, su abuela se unió a lo que él creía que era secta llamada la "Imperativa Karma", aunque seguramente se refiriera a la Iniciativa Dharma. De acuerdo con la historia de Anthony, su abuela se unió a la "Imperativa Karma" mientras asistía a la Universidad de Michigan, y fue llevada a una localización desconocida en el Pacífico Sur, y no volvió a ser vista, por lo que se la declaró muerta. *En su segundo podcast en directo el 24 de septiembre, Dan aclaró más o menos que el álbum original de la banda, Magna Carta, sería muy difícil de localizar, considerándolo "increíblemente raro". *En respuesta a una cuestión en Notes from the Experience LiveJournal del 27 de septiembre de 2006, Javier Grillo-Marxuach fue más allá de los comentarios del segundo podcast de DJ Dan declarando que "los artículos de Geronimo Jackson son muy raros y difíciles de encontrar; francamente, estoy sorprendido de que lográsemos una copia para nuestra serie...creo que el DJ danés en realidad estaba haciendo sonar una copia ilegal". También confirmó que sólo Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz serían capaces de identificar cuál de los que aparecen en la portada de Magna Carta era Keith Strutter, o quién fue el responsable del equipo de producción de Lost que consiguió una copia del álbum para ponerla en la colección de discos de la Escotilla. En el DVD de la segunda temporada Un Easter egg en el disco cuatro del DVD de la segunda temporada muestra un corto videoclip de los productores de supervisión Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz hablando de la historia de la banda. Afirman que nació de la mente de Keith Strutter, un joven de Kenctucky que se escapó de casa en los años 60 y que acabó en San Francisco. Las primeras actuaciones de la banda fueron en programas burlescos, ascendiendo hasta tocar en cluebs como el Avalon y el Filmore. Nunca pasaron de ahí, pero sacaron un álbum, Magna Carta, que lleva tiempo descatalogado. Kitsis declaró que Geronimo Jackson desapareció en Woodstock, NY, en 1971. Fue metida en Lost como tributo a una banda que no fue apreciada. Curiosidades *El 19 de enero de 2006, apareció una página web hecha por fans (www.geronimo-jackson.com). Tras unos meses fue retirada. *El título del álbum Magna Carta es una anagrama de "anagram act" (acto de anagrama). *El segundo nombre de Charlie,Hieronymus, significa "nombre sagrado" en griego antiguo, y es una variante del nombre "Gerónimo". *Gerónimo fue un famoso líder y curandero Apache. *En 1969 fue fundada una banda llamada Magna Carta. *La Carta Magna (1215) es ampliamente considerado uno de los documentos legales más importantes de la historia de la democracia. *Hay una compañía discográfica llamada Magna Carta Records. *Hay una banda de los 70 llamada Geronimo Black, que sacó un álbum. La tercera pista de este álbum fue titulada "Other Man". Enlaces externos * Geronimo Jackson en db.etree.org Base de datos no oficial Category:Música Categoría:Bandas y artistas reales